


Одиссея

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [6]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Strong Language, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в расследовании своего покровителя, Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор Ордо Еретикус командует операцией по уничтожению секты поклонников чужих на планете Цереб-IV. Ангелы Смерти собираются доказать Бертрану Капэти, что тот не зря сохранил им жизни.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 2





	Одиссея

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он желает использовать их в собственных целях.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён. Поиски успешны, несмотря на сопротивление. Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения.  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить старого тюремщика.  
Вскоре начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти. Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул начал расти за счёт юношей диких племён, появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится. Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне. Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события оказались лишь видением Флориана Дескина. Он видел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну. Ведь в мрачном будущем далёкого космоса не ничего кроме смерти и разрушений.

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
\- Флориан Дескин - магистр, Войско Дня,  
\- Диего Руис - адмирал флота Возрождённых Из Пепла,  
\- Ян Макбрайд - капитан эсминца "Старый Сокол", "адмирал пиратского флота",  
\- Джон Уэбстер - кузнец, мастер,  
\- Кевин Браун - кузнец, подмастерье,  
\- Дэй Ноф - провидец,   
\- Дуглас Кохран - боевой брат седьмой роты, Войско Заката,  
\- Сердце Льва - сержант девятой роты, Войско Неба,  
\- Птичьи Кости - сержант девятой роты, Войско Неба,  
\- Болотная Жаба - знаменосец девятой роты, Войско Неба,  
\- Даниэл Перес - маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Хьюго Морель - сержант десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Ричард Джордж Кеннеди - Прокажённый Король, дредноут,  
\- Вальтер Хоффманн - дворецкий Торна.

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред - дознаватель Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Йеремия - капеллан-дознаватель Ангелов Мщения, Караул Смерти, Ордо Ксенос,  
Басараб - апотекарий Поедателей Плоти, Караул Смерти, Ордо Ксенос,  
Стронций - штурмовик Медных Когтей, Караул Смерти, Ордо Ксенос,  
Бруннульф - волчий скаут, Караул Смерти, Ордо Ксенос,  
Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
\- Дамиана Рунг - генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
\- 3Оман - магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот.

Астра Милитарум  
\- Сергей Манитов - полковник 1-ой иридийской десантно-штурмовой бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
\- Елена Крюгер - комиссар-майор 1-ой иридийской десантно-штурмовой бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
\- Михаил Северин - журналист и личный летописец полковника Манитова, 1-ая иридийская десантно-штурмовая бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
\- Джордж Паттон - полковник 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
\- Жак Ламьер - капитан фрегата "Красотка Бакки", вольный торговец Сегментум Темпестус.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
\- Ицамна - разум планеты, приютившей Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Потерянные и проклятые  
\- Шакал - демонхост,  
\- Бафомет - высший демон.

Одиссея

1  
– Я уже всё перепробовал, Флориан, – сказал Дэй Ноф. – Я жёг её, обливал кислотой, расстреливал, резал.  
– Ты о книге или о демонетте? – Дескин поглядел в иллюминатор.  
Башня Дэя Нофа возвышалась над всем "Лунным Затмением". Острый шпиль разрезал чудовищ Варпа во время беспокойных странствий по волнам Моря Душ уже несколько тысяч лет. Башня опиралась на отсек, в котором находились дополнительные генераторы поля Геллера. Они вырабатывали защитную оболочку только для прибежища провидцев. Именно отсюда Дэй Ноф вёл ударный крейсер Бледных Крестоносцев сквозь Имматериум, когда Несущие Слово убили навигатора и астропата во время абордажа. История вековой давности, но до сих пор оставались заметные следы, которые доказывали, что события, произошедшие с Дэем, не сказка. Пока Флориан поднимался по винтовой лестнице Башни Колдунов, он заметил, что на узких, похожих на бойницы окнах остались зловещие послания. Отпечатки оскаленных морд, следы зубов, вплавленные, как в янтарь, когти. Когда Ноф вывел корабль в Варп, поля Геллера содрогнулись от нашествия голодных зверей Моря Душ. Демоны принимали самые немыслимые очертания и сплетались между собой в объятиях или же, напротив, рвали друг друга на части. Дэй чуть не тронулся рассудком, но спас обречённый ударный крейсер. Он заплатил высокую цену и ослеп, но с тех пор его способности провидца только выросли.  
Прозрачный купол венчал башню. Один лишь треугольный гребень пронзал каплеобразную оболочку и стремился ввысь. С Башни Колдунов открывался прекрасный вид на древний благородный корабль, похожий на средневековую крепость, но след чудовища Имматериума портил картину. В тот день, когда Ноф вырвал себе глаза, щупальце гигантского проклятого спрута обхватило стеклянный купол. При выходе из Варпа часть нечестивой плоти прикипела к вершине башни отвратительным тёмным кольцом. Тысячи уродливых глаз до сих пор оглядывали посетителей башни. След пытались убрать, но оружие людей оказалось бесполезно против даже клочка Кракена Моря Душ.  
– Нет разницы, – махнул рукой слепой провидец. – Книга живая. Если присмотреться внимательно, то можно увидеть, как она дышит. Медленно и размеренно число страниц еретического тома то увеличивается, то уменьшается.  
– А если положить её в торпеду и пальнуть по ближайшей звезде?  
– Так мы лишь потеряем опасный артефакт. Не знаю, какие чары старик Молье наложил на фолиант, но он не пожалел сил. Лучше бы ты оставил книгу пылиться в старом склепе Нового Салима.  
– Тогда рано или поздно её бы нашли люди не столь стойкие к порче, как мы с тобой.  
– Здесь я её хранить не хочу, Флориан. Поддерживать её сон обходится недёшево, а у меня кончаются благовония и ингредиенты для зелий, – Дэй Ноф показал на защитный круг, в центре которого покоилась книжка.  
Внутрь безукоризненно выполненного мелом круга была вписана пиктограмма. У её лучей Дэй положил по одному предмету, которые лишь в правильном порядке давали власть над Изголодавшейся Жаждой Знаний Жака. С левого нижнего угла Ноф поставил дымящееся кадило. Воздух, гулявший по Башне Колдунов, разносил прекрасный запах: в едва заметном тумане сплелись ароматы хвои и цитруса, корицы и оливкового дерева. Облако дыма как будто бы отвечало на желания гостя и угощало всё новыми чудесными благовониями.  
Далее по часовой стрелке находились: горсть святой земли Нового Салима, чаша с водой из целебных источников Бретанцины-III, неугасающий огонь Пресвятой Девы-Мученицы, священного прометия Сестёр Битвы. У нижнего правого луча стоял слепой провидец и выполнял роль Духа, который и связывал стихии, чтобы противостоять разложению проклятого тома в центре пентаграммы.  
– И что предлагаешь, Дэй? Ты гораздо опытней меня во всём, что касается таинственных артефактов.  
– Я слышал, что существует металл под названием сурдиум с планеты Брюмер. Коробка, выполненная из подобного сырья, разорвёт любую связь содержимого с Варпом.  
– И где находится этот мир?  
– Сегментум Ультима, сектор Корвенза.  
– Далеко. Придётся пока пренебречь техникой безопасности.  
Слепой Провидец вздохнул:  
– Тогда предлагаю хранить её поочередно. Когда зов начнёт мне мешать, я передам книгу тебе и наоборот. Вот только нужно как можно реже ходить с этим проклятым томом рядом с обычными людьми. Пока я нёс её в башню, книга захватила разум девяти бедняг из экипажа Руиса. Если бы я не вмешался, то не думаю, что головная боль стала бы их единственной бедой.  
– Спасибо за предупреждение, Дэй. Так кто будет первым хранителем?  
– Я, – провидец покинул круг. Прозрачные стены купола задрожали. – Обряд нужно не прервать, а завершить с соблюдением всех нужных действий, если, конечно, я не захочу полететь в космос.  
– Добро, – Флориан уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда его вновь окликнул Дэй Ноф.  
– Помни клятву, которую ты дал Ричарду. Не позволяй Капэти привести капитул к гибели.  
Дескин несколько опешил.  
– Не лезь, – произнёс он.  
– Раз ты теперь шаг за шагом начал осознавать мощь колдовства, то советую вспомнить забытые уроки Мэйрдина, иначе каждый встречный псайкер сможет покопаться в твоих мыслях. Это недопустимо для магистра.  
Флориан не стал спорить:  
– Спасибо, брат, и увидимся позже.  
– Удиви инквизитора новым одеянием!  
– Каким ещё одеянием?  
– Загляни к Зоману. Он объяснит.

2  
Флориан очень тонко, стараясь не нагрубить, пытался донести до одарённого магоса мысль, что стоило бы убраться в мастерской. После словесного замечания, он, по мелким делам, посылал туда дозорных одного за другим. Воины должны были падать, спотыкаться и просить техножреца что-нибудь сделать.  
План провалился. Потом Дескин обратился к крупнокалиберной артиллерии Караула Смерти, но и эта задумка потерпела крах. Магистр недооценил уважение Стронция к магосу и тот, под хохот Йеремии, выгнал оставшуюся тройку подзатыльниками и лёгкими пинками. Ничего не оставалось, и Флориан перешёл к самому смертоносному оружию. Дескин велел Сердцу Льва собрать всех самых ловких матросов и грузоподъёмных сервиторов. За время небольшого перерыва, когда Зоман отлучился по зову Прокажённого Короля, команда молодого штурмовика совершила "диверсию" и скрылась. Вернувшегося магоса встретил Флориан и объяснил тому правила порядка на "Лунном Затмении". Зоман перенёс весть стоически и проследовал в мастерскую. Он не кричал и не топал ногами по палубе. Просто через несколько дней рабочее место техножреца вновь вернулось на круги своя. Дескин поднял белый флаг.  
"Раз уж в таком бардаке иногда рождаются болтеры "Шарахомат" и пистолеты "Зоман", то пусть всё идёт своим чередом", – решил магистр.  
Створки двери скрылись в боковых пазах, и в коридор вывалился "Доспех Корвуса". И не какой-нибудь, а принадлежащий магистру. Дескин опознал его по широкой трещине на левом бедре, многочисленным следам попадания пуль, оплавленному из огнемёта левому наплечнику и вмятине на груди от молота орка.   
Победа над ордой зеленокожих на Киморе-III досталась большой кровью. Сорок два опустошителя и двадцать восемь дозорных сложили головы в сражении у орочьих скал. Почти восемьдесят наборов силовых доспехов отправились в ремонт. Несколько из них Зоман оставил напоследок, так как их можно было привести в порядок только на Ицамне.  
На шум явился Зоман в сопровождении сервиторов.  
– Здравствуй, Флориан, – техножрец перевёл немигающий взгляд на части брони в руках Дескина. – Работы невпроворот! На все дары Омниссии, да простит меня Бог-Машина, не хватает времени. Перевооружение всё-таки!  
– Привет, Зоман. В следующий раз, я думаю, следует взять с собой одного кузнеца. Старику пора завязывать со стройкой Торна. Всё равно скоро материалы закончатся. А тебе помощник пригодится.  
– Кузнец Браун подойдёт, – сказал техножрец.  
На безмолвный зов техножреца явились ещё несколько сервиторов. Киборги собрали "Доспех Корвуса" и перенесли его вглубь мастерской.  
Зоман вновь перевёл взгляд на Флориана:  
– Так, а ты пришёл, чтобы...  
– Дэй Ноф проговорился, – улыбнулся Флориан.  
– Хм. А мне он сказал, что хотел бы еще раз побеседовать с Духом Машины после того, как я закончу. Видимо, передумал.  
– У него есть чем заняться. А что ты имел в виду под словом "побеседовать"?  
– Готовься удивляться! – Зоман повернулся и позвал за собой.  
Они подошли к целому ряду гидравлических стоек, которые удерживали повреждённые силовые доспехи. У ближайшей опоры на толстых цепях висел древний "Катафрактарий". Он почти не изменился с тех пор, как Дескин видел его последний раз. Доспехи перекрасили в цвета капитула, но основательно ничего не меняли, разве что шлем. Теперь место крыльев летучей мыши занимало Древо Мира, поперечный плюмаж которого блестел сочным зелёным цветом, а бронзовые корни разбегались по забралу.  
– Дэй не нашёл демонов внутри? – спросил Флориан.  
– Не тех, которых следовало бы бояться.  
– Всё интереснее и интереснее. Можно облачиться?  
– Погоди, сейчас позову сервиторов.  
Киборги, которые занимались ремонтом, отвлеклись от непрекращающегося труда и начали разбирать терминаторские доспехи. Когда они сняли достаточно частей, чтобы внутрь мог забраться Астартес, то застыли как статуи. Зоман пригласил Флориана устроиться удобнее. Не прошло много времени, как магистра замуровали внутри лучшей личной защиты в галактике. Флориан пробудил Духа Машины и начал ждать, когда датчики "Катафрактария" соединятся с его подкожным панцирем. Через некоторое время тактические доспехи дредноута самостоятельно рванулись вперёд, да так сильно, что натянулись цепи гидравлической стойки.  
"Кто разбудил меня?! Опять ты, чернокнижник?! Я обещал тебе отрезать уши, не помнишь что ли?!" – такой сосредоточенной ненависти Флориан не слышал уже давно.  
Сказать, что в ушах раздалось шипение клубка змей, означало ничего не сказать.  
"А! Всего лишь жалкий кусок мяса, который решил, что станет новым хозяином?! Сколько я уже перевидал вашего тщедушного народа!" – ругался Дух.  
– Он такой душка, Зоман, но не слишком ли порывист? – спросил Флориан.  
"Убей! Убей техножреца!" – завопил мятежный Дух Машины.  
Флориану пришлось отвлечься на мгновение, так как руки в латных перчатках едва не устремились к горлу магоса.  
– Только не обижайся, но у тебя недостаточно опыта владения тактической бронёй, чтобы давить желания Духа Машины в зародыше.  
– Не обидел, Зоман. Я вообще первый раз пользуюсь такой мощью, – Флориан уже вовсю работал с внутренними системами "Катафрактария" и находил их восхитительно быстрыми и отзывчивыми, несмотря на вопли и проклятия Духа Машины. – Способности доспеха впечатляют. Можно руководить операций, даже рта не раскрывая! Полученные сообщения тут же преобразуются в положения на доступных картах. Умели же делать раньше!  
– Не говори мне про "раньше", Флориан, – немигающий красный глаз техножреца заискрился от негодования. – Вот увидишь, не пройдёт и года, я и в обычные силовые доспехи внедрю похожую систему.  
"Да как он смеет! Сотри его в порошок!" – гудел Дух Машины.  
– А звук можно сделать тише?  
– Извини, но нет. После синхронизации "Катафрактарий" буквально слился с тобой. Сам он не совершает никаких действий. Он пользуется твоим телом, также как это делаешь ты.  
– Значит нужно развивать внутреннюю дисциплину. Что ж, не впервой! – магистр заметил, как подрагивают пальцы латных перчаток.  
"Сдохни! Сдохни! Сдохни, захватчик!"  
– Выпустишь, Зоман? Хочу хотя бы пару шагов сделать. Потом как получится, может быть, сразу к занятиям приступлю. Я слышал от Даниэла Переса, что в начале она кажется чересчур громоздкой.  
Техножрец вытащил силовой топор и включил его. Священная Шестерня Омниссии засияла мертвенно-бледным энергетическим полем.  
– Только на всякий случай, – магос опередил невысказанный вопрос. – Я сомневаюсь, что он перехватит управление.  
– Ты давай полегче. Я безмерно ценю все свои оставшиеся конечности.  
Замки на руках и ногах разомкнулись, и цепи с шумом потянулись обратно в пазы стойки. Дух машины подгонял Флориана.  
Шаги на самом деле оказались тяжёлыми. Дескин теперь без колебания мог сказать о "Доспехе Корвуса", что тот – наряд для танцев и веселья. Маршал Перес говорил, что некоторые ветераны Бледных Крестоносцев освоили бег в тактической броне дредноута. Магистру хватило минуты, чтобы понять, что сказанное не более чем смешная байка.  
Один из сервиторов Зомана подал магистру полэкс. Его вообще не переделывали, и оружие с очертаниями летучей мыши так и осталось напоминанием о происхождении драгоценной находки Возрождённых.  
"Здравствуй, Гаргулья!" – в голове промчались жестокие мысли Духа Машины. – "Если руки нынешнего владельца ещё не отсохли, то мы вновь напьёмся крови!"  
"А между тем, как тебя зовут, Дух?" – Флориану надоело оставаться слушателем.   
"Ты пока не достоин ни владеть мною, ни знать моего имени! Замолкни, червь, и внимай мудрости высшего существа!"   
"Необъезженный же ты конь!" – подумал Дескин. – "Но ничего. У нас с тобой будет денёк-другой".  
Флориан с удовольствием вслушался в поток отборной брани, а потом повернулся к техножрецу.  
– Пока всё нравится, Зоман. Только хотел бы тебя попросить о небольшой услуге.  
– Говори.  
– Ты знаешь о моих ранах как никто, Зоман. В бою я не засыпаю, а вот на стрельбище уже могу припомнить пару случаев. Не хотелось бы терять сознание, когда рядом безумствует дух.  
– На расстоянии я не смогу управлять доспехами. То есть… Смог бы, но эту штуку ещё надо написать и внедрить.  
– Нет, как раз такой выключатель делать опасно. Я про себя. Про броню для десантника с неисправным каталептическим узлом. Нужен разряд тока, когда пульс и дыхание становятся, как у спящего.  
– Плёвое дело, – хмыкнул техножрец. – Подожди пару часов, и я тебе первый образец подарю.  
– Спасибо, Зоман.

3  
"Лунное Затмение" не задержался на орбите Киморы-III. После победы над орками корабль сразу же приготовился к прыжку в Варп. Все сражения до этого мгновения Флориан считал проверкой, но теперь он знал, что Возрождённые не подведут. Космические десантники покажут инквизитору, что он не зря сохранил жизни Бледным Крестоносцам. Какой бы враг не встретил их на Цереб-IV, Возрождённые Из Пепла переломят ему хребет и отсекут голову.  
Перелёт через Имматериум занял два дня. Космические десантники тренировались, киборги Зомана чинили силовые доспехи и совершенствовали старые болтеры, а команда Диего Руиса поддерживала на "плаву" старый корабль. Магистр тем временем перегруппировал Возрождённых Из Пепла. Выжившие дозорные стали двумя полноценными и даже слегка распухшими отделениями опустошителей. Флориан решил, что если и понадобятся разведчики, то они всё равно справятся хуже, чем старые вояки. Такие Ангелы Смерти как Бруннульф или Басараб могли спрятаться на ровном месте, а подобное умение выходцы с Ицамны ещё не освоили. Молодёжь, которая уже применяла тяжёлое вооружение в боях против орков, теперь получила цепные мечи и топоры. Ветераны тихо посмеивались, когда смотрели на бывших кандидатов, которые при получении вожделенных орудий убийств разве что слюни не пускали. Сказывалась ли природа дикарей, которым дубинки были ближе лука и стрел, или же всё дело в крови Космических Волков, никто не мог сказать точно.  
Война с орками проредила ряды Возрождённых Из Пепла, но история знала случаи, когда Астартес обращали в бегство врага куда меньшими силами. Флориан решил не дразнить судьбу и не тратить время, чтобы вернуться на Ицамну. Капитул летел на зов Инквизитора и не собирался опаздывать.   
После перегруппировки Флориан, наконец, занялся упражнениями с тактическими доспехами дредноута. Остаток дня ушёл на то, чтобы начать двигаться в "Катафрактарии" уверенно. Дух Машины рычал о слабости и глупости владельца, но Дескин загонял себя до седьмого пота. Терял сознание, просыпался и вновь сражался с неповоротливостью. Теперь шею десантника окольцовывал обруч – последнее изобретение магоса-ремесленника. Удары током били без пощады, но не давали кровожадному маньяку, живущему в доспехе, воспользоваться слабостью магистра.  
На второй день без сна Флориан занялся ближним боем. С полэксом он не сражался ни разу, поэтому позвал на помощь лучшего фехтовальщика на "Лунном Затмении". Стронций, к большому удивлению Дескина, рухнул на колени, когда увидел магистра. Религиозный трепет был связан не с личностью Флориана, а с древностью тактического доспеха дредноута. Медный Коготь попросил прощения у безумного Духа Машины. Даже старый электронный сквернослов оказался ошарашен таким поступком железного десантника.  
После Стронций и Флориан приступили к тренировке, и когда "Лунное Затмение" появилось в системе Цереб, Флориан уже освоил несколько приёмов с изощрённым оружием, но до совершенства, конечно, было ещё далеко.

4  
– Они всё просрали, Флориан! Я, наверное, перестал понимать людей, раз доверился таким...  
Дальнейшие обвинения взбешённого Капэти утонули в ругательствах. Инквизитор даже не обратил внимания на редкую силовую броню, в которую облачился магистр. Изображение на голоэкране дрожало. Бертран Капэти ослеп от неистовой ярости.  
– Если коротко, Дескин, – пришёл в себя инквизитор. – На Цереб-IV губернатор и его правительство вели торговлю с друкари. Моих агентов вычислили. Я попытался воспользоваться мощью Адептус Арбитрес, но их вместе с моими штурмовиками нашинковали в космопорте. Предатели бегут на судне друкари, а вражеский флот сейчас выжигает орбитальные причалы и все находящиеся там корабли.  
Инквизитор сделал короткую паузу, чтобы отдышаться, а потом продолжил:  
– Главная цель Возрождённых – схватить и доставить на суд губернатора Оливье Моро, а также уничтожить или хотя бы задержать чужаков. Выполняйте! Подробности я перешлю отдельно.  
– А где "Величие Терры", инквизитор? – спросил Дескин.  
– Сам подумай, чёрт бы тебя побрал! Чужаки и с места бы не сдвинулись, если бы знали, что в звёздной системе находится линкор. Сейчас "Величие Терры" совершает Варп-переход, но он не успеет вовремя! Доклад по операции я переслал на главный когитатор. Изучи немедленно!  
Голоэкран потух. Флориан повернулся к Диего Руису, который готовил команду к предстоящему сражению. Великан сверкал золотом пуговиц и аксельбантов роскошного чёрного кителя. Он вселял уверенность в полную и безоговорочную победу имперского военного флота. Дескин подошёл ближе и навис над капитаном.  
– Диего, как оцениваешь врага?  
– Умелая мразь. Ничуть не менее хитрая, чем наш дорогой инквизитор. Как будто догадывался о засаде, поэтому заранее знал, что нужно сжечь в первую очередь.  
– Орбитальные станции Цереба нам уже не помогут?  
– Верно. Нечисть сейчас резвится от души.  
– Они знают о нашем приближении?  
– Да. Крейсер чужаков только что вышел из боя и дожидается нас в стороне. Корабли эскорта, истребители и бомбардировщики продолжают разрушать доки и причалы. Чужаки и не думают о бегстве.  
– "Лунное Затмение" сможет с ними справиться?  
– Нет, – Диего Руис покачал головой, – но моя старушка – крепкая штучка. Я надеюсь продержать чужаков до появления "Величия Терры". До этого мгновения вся надежда на абордажную команду.  
– Значит, сосредоточимся на флагмане, а от остальных врагов будем только отбиваться?  
– Лучшее решение.  
– Магистр, пришли документа от инквизитора, – доложил старпом.  
Флориан подошёл к когитатору и погрузился в чтение и просмотр собранных Инквизитором материалов. Дескин отдал необходимые команды и распространил среди десантников пикты с изображением цели, которую необходимо было взять живьём. Невысокий мужчина примерно пятидесяти лет; полный, но всё ещё крепкий; лысый, с прямым шрамом на затылке. На всякий случай Флориан передал данные о группе крови и других медицинских показателях, чтобы мастерам плоти чужаков было сложнее обмануть Возрождённых. Судя по записям с поля боя, они могли это сделать.  
К слову о записях...  
В столичном улье слуги Императора столкнулись с ожившим кошмаром. Кабал Сладкого Ножа выпустил на имперских судей сотни гротесков, чудовищ собранных гомункулами из множества различных существ, которым не повезло оказаться в плену у чужаков. Уродливые воины в полном молчании устремились на расположение слуг Императора и не обращали на попадания лазеров, пуль и снарядов никакого внимания. Оторванные конечности, потрошённые тела и прострелянные головы не останавливали конструкции из плоти от кровавой расправы. Более того, они сохранили части тел жертв, чтобы по возвращению на корабль, мастера запретной хирургии придали гротескам ещё более зловещий вид.  
Чудовища следовали за металлическими творениями друкари. Богомерзкий сплав из кровоточащего мяса и зазубренного железа возвышался даже над самыми высокими воинами чужаков. Дескин не заметил одинаковых очертаний залитой кровью техники. Такие же искаженные и противоестественные, как гротески, железные чудовища пугали непоколебимостью и мощью.  
С расстояния проклятую армию прикрывали воители в облегающей броне, усеянной костями жертв. Над ними развевалось знамя, на котором бледный язык облизывал острое лезвие и истекал кровью. Осколочные ружья чужаков проделывали настоящие просеки в рядах имперских солдат.  
Бой закончился, едва начавшись. За ним последовала резня. Какое-то подобие порядка сохраняли лишь отборные части инквизитора, но и они не смогли долго продержаться против исковерканных пришельцев. Штурмовики Ордо Еретикус стали изувеченными трофеями друкари. Бойня длилась до тех пор, пока на космодром не прибыли машины правительства. Предатели человеческого рода собирались уйти от возмездия, пусть даже доверившись самым жестоким и беспринципным существам в галактике.  
Флориан Дескин пересмотрел записи камер наблюдения ещё несколько раз. Он подготовил инструктаж и приказал воинам собраться на десантной палубе.

5  
"Лунное Затмение" страдал. Диего Руис вцепился в поручни капитанского мостика и тяжёло переживал каждое новое ранение древнего корабля. Звенья вражеских бомбардировщиков и истребителей пытались вспороть крепкие бока ударного крейсера, но надоедливых мошек отгоняли зенитные орудия. Лишь фрегатам и крейсеру чужаков удавалось оставить рубцы на шкуре тысячелетнего корабля. Излучатели вспыхивали пурпуром и озаряли холодное безжизненное пространство.  
Друкари уже сожгли причалы, доки и орбитальные крепости. Теперь, пьяные от пролитой крови, чужаки решили истребить и незваных гостей – десантников из капитула Возрождённых.  
"Лунное Затмение" истекал огненной кровью, но продолжал двигаться прямо в окружение. Известный имперским военнослужащим под названием "Палач", крейсер друкари представлял собой два зазубренных полукольца, соединенных в своеобразный зазубренный крест. "Палач" казался громоздким и неуклюжим, но, несмотря на это, крейсер друкари ловко ушёл от всех выпущенных "Лунным Затмением" боевых торпед. Правда, предводитель корсаров поздно понял намерения Диего Руиса. Ударный крейсер разогнался и попытался взять "Палача" на таран. Крейсер друкари почти ушёл от столкновения. Он принял несколько абордажных торпед в упор, а потом громада корабля космических десантников врезалась в верхнее полукольцо. Оба крейсера получили тяжелые повреждения, но "Лунное Затмение" отомстил за прошлые обиды. Отряды десанта проникли на борт "Палача".

6  
Гротески олицетворяли собой ужас космоса, который губил человечество страхом. Страхом таким сильным, что кровь стыла в жилах, и каменели тела. Отвратительная мерзость из самых гнусных уголков галактики являлась насмешкой над законами природы и Словом Императора.  
Капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия во время молитвы перед битвой посеял в душах воинов такую раскалённую ненависть, что даже для краткого испуга не осталось места.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла прорывались на мостик вражеского крейсера. Крупные скопления врагов космические десантники просто подрывали гранатами, но когда взрывчатка закончилась, началась остервенелая рукопашная схватка.  
Изогнутая ржавая коса ударила между когтей силовой перчатки и застряла. Штурмовик вывернул кисть и сломал вражеское оружие. В следующий миг Сердце Льва расстрелял в упор гротеска, чтобы потом одним взмахом разорвать её надвое. Существо даже в таком состояние продолжало сражаться, поэтому следующий за Львом боевой брат расчленил её цепным мечом. Сержант быстро понял, что нет никакого смысла пытаться убить гротеска, слишком уж много органов поддерживало работу этого багрового мешка сведённых судорогой мускулов, поэтому он старался обездвижить чудовищ. Следующей твари Сердце Льва отсёк ноги, а потом отстрелил руки. Он оказался лицом к лицу сразу с тремя кошмарами. Сердце Льва не впал в панику, просто движения его стали легки и неразличимы для простого человека. Искажённая чужаками плоть не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, которую подарил человечеству сам Бог-Император, и вскоре около сержанта лежали только шевелящиеся останки. Сердца Льва отбросил смятый болтер и подобрал цепной меч. Он продолжил нести возмездие и карать пришельцев, когда стена коридора рухнула.  
В круговорот кровопролитного сражения пожаловали новые гости – две боевые группы Возрождённых Из Пепла встретились вместе. Тараном оказался стальной зверь "Талос", в спину которого вцепился Стронций. Медный Коготь потрошил чудовище силовым клинком, и оно ломало всё на своём пути, не исключая стены из призрачной кости только чтобы сбросить нежеланного наездника. Громада, собранная из потускневшего железа и гнилого мяса, разбросала ряды гротесков и застыла навечно. Опустошители Медного Когтя быстро очистили помещение огненным валом.  
– Сержант, доклад! – донесся до слуха Сердца Льва бесчувственный голос Стронция.  
– Продвигаемся, Медный Коготь. Трое братьев уже отправились к Императору, но мы сильны и решительны как прежде.  
– Хорошо. Отряд боевой единицы заминировал арсенал чужаков. Нужно как можно скорее покинуть опасный участок.  
Через несколько минут космические десантники расслышали взрыв, что пробивал переборки "Палача". Корабль друкари как будто бы даже застонал от боли.  
После этой диверсии вожак пиратов перешёл к более решительным мерам.  
Коридоры и палубы крейсера наполнились рабами. Альдари с искусственных миров, люди, орки, хруды и другие захваченные существа наводнили корабль. Никто в перепуганной толпе и не догадывались, что внутри тел некоторых из них таилась опасность. Первыми с новой угрозой столкнулись воины Йеремии. Сработали бомбы, и капеллан-дознавателю пришлось отступать, чтобы присоединиться к Бруннульфу. Целое отделение перестало существовать.  
– В толпе подрывники, чтоб их! – сообщил Йеремия по воксу. – Убивайте всех, Император узнает своих!  
Отделения Стронция и Сердца Льва начали безжалостно истреблять рабов. Люди, которые видели в Астартес спасителей, взвыли от отчаяния, но Возрождённые Из Пепла не колебались. Они проклинали чужаков и дарили милосердную смерть своим жертвам.  
В суматохе абордажа Сердце Льва даже осмотреться не успел. Перед глазами до сих пор мелькали клинки и плевались огнём болтеры. Теперь молодой сержант оценил вражеское судно. Здесь оказалось куда хуже, чем на скитальце орков. Там штурмовик чувствовал, что попал в логово дикого зверя. Хищного, грязного, но понятного животного. На "Палаче" даже воздух пропитался чуждостью. Кости, кожа, внутренние органы самых различных народов покрывали бледные матовые стены. Своеобразный музей космической жестокости влачил свою неестественную жизнь. Некоторые растянутые по бортам мышцы ещё дергались, челюсти сжимались, а из глоток "экспонатов" доносились жалобные стоны.  
"Это место нужно предать пламени!" – подумал Сердце Льва.  
Нервы у Архонта сдали. Под прикрытием двух машин "Талос" и телохранителей-инкубов архонт рванулись на захватчиков. С тыла подоспели гротески во главе со своим создателем. Возрождённые оказались меж двух огней.  
Рявкнул ракетомёт. Одно стальное чудовище разорвалось потоком внутренностей и механических деталей. Стрелок не успел обрадоваться точному выстрелу. Его с ног до головы оплела тонкая, едва заметная сетка. Космический десантник изо всех сил старался вырваться из сдавливающей хватки, но капкан сжимался только сильнее. Сеть покромсала воина на маленькие кусочки, не обращая внимания на крепость доспехов. Опустошители уничтожили первые ряды гротесков, но оставшиеся искажённые воины в глухих шлемах безмолвно атаковали стрелков.   
Инкубы, которые считались среди соплеменников лучшими мечниками, падали один за другим у ног Стронция. Медный Коготь превратился в сверкающий смерч силовых клинков и разил без жалости, но удача недолго благоволила железному воину. Стронций увлёкся схваткой и не заметил хищного рывка оставшегося "Талоса". Огромная клешня обхватила пояс Медного Когтя и несколько раз ударила его о пол и стены. Стронций разлетелся на части.  
Сердце Льва тем временем сражался с оставшимися инкубами. Ему показалось, что минула целая жизнь. Что он состарился и стал похож на Дэя Нофа с его морщинами и проседью, хотя на самом деле прошло не более минуты. Во время очередного пируэта Сердца Льва нарезал руку инкуба на несколько аккуратных пластинок своими силовыми когтями так, что тяжёлое оружие чужака взмыло в воздух. Потом он вонзил цепной меч в пах второму сопернику и перехватил двуручный меч, когда он возвращался вниз. Мощный взмах и инкубы повалились окровавленными кусками на палубу, а Сердце Льва получил прямое попадание в живот.  
Молодой сержант упал на спину. Рот наполнился кровью. Живот как будто превратился в туго набитый стеклом мешок. Сержанту стало дурно от боли. Братья ещё сражались и, чтобы не подвести их, Сердце Льва использовал последнее оружие. Молодой сержант подполз, привалился к стене, установил телепортационный маяк и оставил на руне включения кровавый отпечаток.

7  
Флориан Дескин не хотел становиться обузой братьям. Он недостаточно хорошо владел тактическими доспехами дредноута, а поэтому только руководил операцией, а не участвовал в ней. Однако на случай большой беды, он раздал отделениям Возрождённых телепортационные маяки.  
Загорелся сигнал вызова. Флориан прошёл в центр пентаграммы устройства переноса и проверил снаряжение.  
На бедре в магнитном замке приютился "Спаситель", болтер погибшего друга магистра. Переработанное Зоманом оружие устрашало. Крупный, мощный, дополненный подствольной трубкой мелта-ружья, "Спаситель" мог справиться с любым врагом.  
На поясе висела проклятая книга Жака Молье, которую Дэй Ноф решил не брать на абордаж. В руках магистр сжимал зловещий полэкс, которым готовился рубить, колоть и рвать.  
– Флориан, готов?  
– Выполняй телепортацию, Диего, и пожелай мне... – Флориан не успел договорить. Дескин почувствовал тошноту. Потом он ослеп на миг, чтобы прозреть уже совсем в другом месте. – Удачи!  
Гротески готовились отпраздновать победу и оторвать у мертвецов несколько желанных частей, но тут вспышка озарила палубу. Появился стальной демон, который превосходил чудовищ силой и крепостью. Он рвал и резал их на куски, как невесомых кукол.  
Удар сверху. Располовиненное чудовище разлетелось в разные стороны.  
Движение шаром противовесом. Глухой шлем был смят как бумага.   
Выпад копьём. Флориан проткнул двух последних гротесков. Терминатор прошёл по трупам и втоптал шевелящиеся останки в палубу.   
В этот миг гомункул облил магистра какой-то кислотой из заплечного кожаного мешка. Краска зашипела и испарилась, но доспехи уцелели. Многорукое и многоногое существо попыталось скрыться, но Флориан расстрелял его из "Спасителя".  
"Да, да! Убивай, калечь, жги!" – Дух Машины вопил от наслаждения.  
Флориан повернулся, но слишком медленно – пушечный удар сбил его с ног. "Талос" подобрался ближе, чтобы завершить начатое.  
"Ничтожество! На ноги, живо! И убивай ещё! Ещё больше!" – взвыл Дух Машины.  
Дескин перевернулся на спину и рубанул полэксом. "Талос" потерял конечность с зазубренным тесаком, но не замедлился. Тогда Флориан поднял "Спаситель" и поразил чудовище раскалённым лучом, протянувшимся из дула мелта-ружья.  
Дескин обвёл взглядом поле боя. Архонт сбежал, но осталось ещё два сигнала жизнедеятельности: Сердце Льва, который привалился к стене со страшной раной на животе и Стронций в луже крови.  
– Как вы, братья?!  
– Боевая единица не может продолжать штурм, – Медного Когтя разорвали пополам. Одна рука отвалилась, а шлем смяли. – Нужен срочный ремонт.  
Сердце Льва молчал и сохранял силы. Он просто кивнул магистру в ответ.  
– Боевая единица советует ждать подкрепления. Отряды Бруннульфа и Басараба скоро будут здесь.  
"Брось этих неудачников! Вперёд! За Повелителя Ночи и Принца Воронов! Ave Dominus Nox!" – Дух Машины оглушал.  
– Понял тебя, Коготь.  
Внезапно Сердце Льва дернулся и показал рукой за спину магистру. Флориан повернулся и направил болтер на коварного врага, но позади не оказалось ни друкари, ни конструкций из плоти, только перепуганная беременная женщина.  
– Прошу, не убивайте! – плакала рабыня навзрыд, обхватив живот.  
Рука космического десантника дрогнула. Флориан зарычал от злости на себя и уже собирался нажать на спусковой крючок, но не успел.  
В утробе женщины покоился совсем не ребёнок.

8  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла пришёл в себя. Обруч успел ударить его трижды, с каждым разом большей силой. Флориан обнаружил, что плывёт в безвоздушном пространстве. Взрыв бомбы оказался настолько сильным, что разорвал побитую снарядами и истерзанную лазерами обшивку "Палача". Дескин вылетел наружу вместе с ошмётками трупов и обломками корабля. Флориан осмотрелся и с некоторым удовлетворением, неуместным для сложившегося положения, не заметил поблизости ни Сердце Льва, ни Стронция.  
Новые взрывы отвлекли Дескина от плохих мыслей. Если бы не пляска смерти, что в пламени пожаров собирала богатый урожай экипажей кораблей, Флориан уже переключился бы на обдумывание прошедшей жизни и дел, что он успел завершить.  
Обломки последнего "Корсара" притянул Цереб-IV. Куски корабля чужих стали вращаться на орбите планеты и стремились столкнуться с догорающей космической крепостью.  
Однако оставались ещё враги, которые терзали израненное тело ударного крейсера. Несколько звеньев "Пустотных Воронов" уничтожили зенитные орудия “Лунного Затмения” и атаковали двигатели. Первый заход на цель прошёл безуспешно, но чужаки собирались повторить налёт.  
Пилоты "Громовых Ястребов" повели машины, чтобы встретить незваных гостей. Техника друкари превосходила возможности челноков космического десанта, но за штурвалами транспортных машин находились настоящие асы воздушного и космического боя. Они сражались не только с помощью пушек и ракет. Пилоты Возрождённых Из Пепла петляли и маневрировали, приводили сидевших на хвосте врагов под огонь батарей ударного крейсера, а когда уже не оставалось иного выхода, шли на таран. Друкари пали, но нанесли ударному крейсеру смертельное ранение. Дуглас Кохран уничтожил последнего "Пустотного Ворона" и не дал чужаку насладиться попаданием.  
"Лунное Затмение" начал разваливаться. В двигательном отсеке на корме произошла цепная реакция. Взрывы сотрясали старый корабль. Ударный крейсер рассыпался, как пепел с тлеющей сигареты. В космосе остался дрейфовать только нос ударного крейсера. Флориан как будто бы даже почувствовал, что Диего Руис плачет в этот миг.  
Магистр удалялся всё дальше и дальше в космос. Снова подал голос Дух Машины тактического доспеха дредноута. Дескин даже слушать не стал. Он сосредоточился на спасении из казавшегося безвыходным положения.  
Флориан увидел вещий сон. Лишь краткую часть, которую оборвало чудесное изобретение магоса. В видении Бертран Капэти удалял информацию из архивов "Величия Терры", связанную с Бледными Крестоносцами и Возрождёнными Из Пепла.  
– Нет! Неверно! Ни за что! – проорал Флориан, но никто не услышал его крика. – Это не моя судьба! Думай! Думай, чёрт бы тебя побрал!  
– Ты звал? – послышался игривый хохот.  
Дескин похолодел. Демон из книги Жака Молье откликнулся на зов. Флориан тут же вспомнил слова Дэя Нофа про то, к чему ведёт такое сотрудничество.  
– Ну, что же ты? Разве смерть лучше?  
Магистр попытался связаться хоть с кем-нибудь в звёздной системе. Бусинки вокс-приёмника шипели от помех.  
– Я не предлагаю услуги каждому встречному-поперечному, сладенький. Но ты мне нравишься. Пользуйся случаем!  
На экране визора появилась предупредительная руна: запасы воздуха подходили к концу.  
– Проклятье! – выругалась демонетта. – Я не собираюсь тысячи лет болтаться в космосе! Моё последнее предложение, идиот! Открывай книгу или твои близкие умрут поганой смертью! Тысячи жизней оборвутся из-за никому не нужных правил, которые ты уже однажды нарушил!

9  
Флориан огляделся. Он очутился в "Запасном Аэродроме". Только не у барной стойки, за которой инквизитор описывал дальнейшую судьбу Флориана, а на втором этаже.  
Напротив, закинув ноги на стол для карточных игр, сидела Изголодавшаяся Жажда Знаний Жака. Демонетта с чёрной, антрацитовой кожей тасовала в руках колоду карт. Шесть рогов на голове переплетались в узел. Угли глаз сверкали мерцающим светом.  
Дескин посмотрел на себя. "Катафрактарий" исчез. Он сидел в той же одежде, что и при встрече с инквизитором. Чёрные штаны, белая рубаха, кожаные сапоги и серый плащ. Не хватало только сумки с черепом Диониссии.  
– Я никогда не поднимался сюда. Твоя работа? – космический десантник указал на внутреннее убранство.  
– У меня богатая фантазия, – ответила демонетта.  
– Собираешься гадать или играть? – Флориан кивнул на колоду в руках демонетты.  
– Судьбу свою ты и так хорошо видишь, а играть со мной не стоит. Не могу не жульничать.  
Демонетта отложила колоду, села ровно, а потом наклонилась под стол. Она напряглась и бросила поверх карт фолиант магистра Бледных Крестоносцев.  
– Начинай. Здесь время идёт иначе, но это не значит, что оно застыло. Твои друзья могут погибнуть, пока мы беседуем.  
– Последний вопрос. Как мне тебя звать?  
– Жак называл меня "Подругой", будучи в хорошем настроении. В гневе обзывал "Тварью", но чаще всего окликал "Тьмой".  
– Тогда, Тьма, поздравляю с успешным соблазнением, – Дескин потянул на себя книгу и открыл на первой странице.

10  
Исследовательский дневник магистра Жака Молье. Запись девятая. 30 апреля 541.М36 по летоисчислению Терры.  
"Здравствуй, читатель. Скорее всего я уже мёртв, раз ты держишь в руках журнал. Тебя не смутил ни вес книги, ни запах, ни ткань, которой она обшита. Знал ли ты о хранящихся тайнах или же тобой руководило любопытство? Неважно. Ты здесь. Наверняка тебя уже встретили хлебом и солью, но не радуйся раньше времени. Когда ты познакомишься с первой записью исследования, то поймёшь, что нельзя читать без спроса чужие дневники".  
"Нечего терять. А покойники меня не испугают", – Дескин погрузился в книгу, написанной кровью на человеческой коже.  
Первые записи, которые встретил Дескин, повествовали о возможностях провидца. Флориан удивился. Жак Молье никогда не обладал псайкерскими способностями, но писал уверенно и просто, будто всю жизнь занимался исключительно делами колдунов. Работа магистра поражала доступностью и ясностью. Её не засорили неуместные суеверия и бесчисленные молитвы Императору, которыми сыпали другие учебники. Книги, по которым учился Дескин, как будто бы стеснялись своего предмета. Жак Молье изучал Варп не для того, чтобы бояться или чувствовать отвращение. Он желал повелевать.  
Исследовательский дневник магистра Жака Молье. Запись тринадцатая. 31 октября 541.М36 по летоисчислению Терры.  
"Завеса Времени. На мой взгляд, самая смертоносная способность колдуна. Прорвать вуаль, двигаться вперёд или назад по спирали. Узнать то, что ты никогда не видел и не увидишь – разве не сокровенное желание всех живых существ? Такая власть кружит голову. Поэтому я считаю эту силу даже более опасной для провидца, чем для врага. Каждое действие изменяет предсказание. Даже раздавленная бабочка или капля дождя, которой колдун не дал упасть на землю, может изменить будущее. Чтобы подтвердить теорию, я отправился в паломничество в поисках сильнейших предсказателей.  
Альдари ждали меня – они очень умны. Однако грубая сила иногда подавляет даже самый искушённый рассудок. Я потерял много братьев во время засады, но поговорил с ними. Альдари назвали меня Великим Чернокнижником, хотя я ещё только в самом начале пути. Чужаки подтвердил опасения насчёт опасности предсказания. Время в понимании альдари – не бесконечная прямая и даже не замкнутая спираль, как думал я раньше. Клубок змей. Некоторые пожирали свой хвост, другие набрасывались на соседский. Чужаки объяснили, что главная задача провидца – остановиться и не упасть в пропасть бесчисленных вероятностей. Конечно же, в конце концов, я убил их и сжёг корабль. Нельзя позволять умному врагу жить, ведь он учится на лету".   
Следующие абзацы с формулами и рисунками описывали обряд, который предшествовал взгляду в будущее. То, что казалось Флориану случайностью и даром, являлось следствием точной работы.  
"Теперь ясно, почему подготовленный штурм Храмовой Горы превратился в мясорубку. Слава Императору, похоже, Жак остановил видение как раз перед теми событиями, которые и привели его к смерти", – подумал Дескин.  
Флориан перевернул страницу. Руки задрожали.  
Исследовательский дневник магистра Жака Молье. Запись первая. 13 октября 540.М36 по летоисчислению Терры.  
"Сейчас я смотрю на мир иначе. Прозрение наступило на планете под поэтичным названием Утренняя Звезда. Мы с братьями пришли сжечь очередную секту, на которую указал перст Инквизиции. Члены культа не оказали сопротивления. Они с готовностью приняли смерть. Хотя, наверное, нужно было просто подождать. Тщедушные создания умерли бы и без нашей помощи.  
Сектанты морили себя голодом и жаждой. Их тела покрывали кровоточащие стигматы. Однако они всё равно продолжали песнопения, даже когда огонь накрывал их, а цепные зубья поглощали плоть. Члены культа взывали к повелителю. Владыка противостоял Богам Хаоса и обещал за поклонение свободу. Я даже допросил нескольких сектантов, чтобы понять причину их бездействия. Демон объяснял поклонникам, что мир ненастоящий, что он не стоит и ломаного гроша. Сектанты надеялись переродиться в мире, где Император лишь надпись на бумаге, а Кхорна или Слаанеш можно было просто стереть ластиком.  
Эта мысль показалась мне настолько привлекательной, что я не устоял. К тому времени я руководил капитулом уже половину тысячелетия и устал от того, что весь труд пропадает даром. Что я лишь растягиваю агонию человечества. Боже-Император, мне ведь скоро стукнет семьсот лет! Всё впустую!  
Беда в том, что сила требует жертв. Нужна кровь. Однако тогда живительной влаги было достаточно. Почти тысячу членов культа я зарезал на алтаре, посвященному демону. Никогда я не знал о силе Варпа, но она накрыла меня с головой. Демон не стал управлять мной. Он был таким же узником нашего мира, но не мог освободиться без помощи смертных.  
Сперва я жалел о том, что не родился с псайкерскими способностями. Из-за такого недоразумения я владел мощью Варпа только во время кровавых обрядов, но потом мне открылась истина.  
Так вот, случайный читатель, Узник даровал мне могущество и чистую книгу, которую я должен был заполнить кровью жертв. Фолиант – не просто прошитая бумага с обложкой из человеческой кожи. Он – живой. Только я знаю, как с ним обращаться. Хищный зверь всеяден и выпьет любого, кто к нему прикоснётся, но особенно ему по вкусу кровь колдунов.  
Знания не даются просто так. Только достойные могут обладать ими".  
Флориан попытался отбросить книгу прочь, но руки будто приклеелись к ней. Фолиант пиявкой присосался к ладоням космического десантника и начал пить кровь магистра. Дескин закричал от боли и осознания того, как легко он попал в капкан. Однако Флориан не собирался сдаваться. Он обратился за помощью к полученным знаниям.

11  
Удар током. Флориан очнулся. Тело стало резиновым, руки и ноги едва двигались. Он лежал в руинах военного укрепления среди трупов солдат. Снова был облачён в терминаторскую броню. Рядом стояла демонетта и улыбалась, глядя на космического десантника. Кровь покрывало чудовище от кончика самого высокого рога и до последнего коготка на ноге.  
– Ты не так глуп, как кажешься. Вот только совсем отчаялся и рванулся прочь как безумец.  
– Сгинь, нечисть! – вместо угрожающего рыка получился жалобный шёпот. Дескин обессилел.  
– Я никуда не уйду. Тем более оголодала за столько лет без даров Жака, – демонетта подошла ближе и нависла над космическим десантником.  
Капли крови застучали по "Катафрактарию".  
– Ты знаешь, куда перенёс нас? – спросила демонетта.  
Флориан покачал головой.  
– Как бы то ни было, я ещё не напилась всласть. Вставай и убивай с моим именем на устах, – Тьма опустилась и подарила космическому десантнику долгий томный поцелуй.  
Кровь ударила в голову. Бодрящее опьянение охватило Ангела Смерти. Он судорожно поднялся и прислонился к ближайшей стене.  
– Что тебе нужно, Тварь?  
– Оглох? – спросило чудовище. – Я жажду крови. Мне нужна живительная сила, чтобы окрепнуть после долгого сна. Я хочу пить. Желаю насладиться смертью колдунов и псайкеров! Твои руки, пушка и топор, – демонетта прикоснулась к длинной рукояти полэкса, – станут проводниками. Лопатой и косой, с помощью которых мой верный крестьянин соберёт урожай.  
Флориан сжал кулаки. Он тяжело дышал, и ноздри раздувались в такт.  
– Не на меня ты должен направлять ярость. Вспомни, где-то далеко твои близкие умирают, и только я способна им помочь! Действуй, не стой!  
До этого мига Дескин не знал ненависти. Когда-то он злился на людей с верхних уровней родного улья за то, что тем повезло родиться в лучших условиях. Потом Дескин сходился в кровопролитных сражениях с чужаками, но отдавал себе отчёт, что не все народы нужно погубить. Флориан презирал служителей Инквизиции, но понимал их.  
Теперь Дескин как будто очнулся. В нём родилось яркое ослепляющее чувство. Пересохшее горло и бой крови в висках торжественно объявили начало новой эпохи для Флориана. Работа на Бертрана Капэти не шла ни в какое сравнение с рабством, в котором оказался космический десантник. Астартес познал истинную ненависть. Нескончаемую злобу к тому, кто лишил его свободы.  
Дескин вздохнул и осмотрелся. Он не собирался терять голову из-за оглушающего голоса, который повторял: "Убей. Убей. Убей".  
Терминатор стоял на руинах бункера. Небо разрезали десантные капсулы. Магистр различил очертания чёрных "Клешней Страха".  
"Рабы Тёмных Богов!" – прошипел как ругательство Дух Машины.  
Войска Чёрного Легиона штурмовали величественный город. Они прорывались к сияющему храму на возвышенности. Великолепный периптер с огромными колоннами бросал вызов стальному вихрю Хаоса. Преддверие святого места охраняли золотые статуи ангелов Императора, которые приготовились разить огненными мечами и сверкающими копьями. Переводить взгляд от подобной красоты на отвратительные ряды предателей было невыносимо.  
"Вам здесь не место!" – Дескин осмотрел отряд воинов, которые двигались вслед за "Носорогом" по пылающим улицам города. На фронтальной броне распяли Ультрадесантника. Воин прославленного капитула уже отмучился, но еретики не собирались хоронить достойного врага. Они похвалялись его гибелью.  
Магистр пробил посечённую снарядами стену бункера и ворвался в ряды предателей. Их было немного, они только что вышли из боя и не ожидали нападения, поэтому Флориан не погиб в первые секунды. Он убивал без крика, без боевого клича. Ненависть он испытывал только к демонам, а жалким ублюдкам Чёрного Легиона он не собирался дарить ни одного чувства.  
Взмахи, тычки, подсечки – всё сплелось в непрекращающийся танец мрачного жнеца. Флориан быстро покончил с неполным отделением еретиков. Его попыталась задавить боевая машина, но он воспользовался мелта-бомбой. Погибший Ультрадесантник юыл сожжён на подобающем герою костре.  
– Кто ты, пёс трупа-на-троне?! – прорычал колдун.  
Чернокнижник метнул искрящийся шар в терминатора. Синее облако застыло в метре от Флориана.  
– Не думаешь ли ты, что один знаешь секреты тёмного искусства? – Дескин щёлкнул пальцами, и шар устремился обратно.  
Чернокнижник завизжал. Древние доспехи плавились и перетекали в новую форму. Перед Флорианом вырос устрашающий металлический осьминог. Изменения не прекращались. Пунцовая плоть всё набухала и набухала до тех пор, пока не лопнула, как шар, по которому ударили булавкой.  
Раздался довольный хохот. Демонетта хлопала в ладони.  
– Отправляемся дальше! Здесь скоро станет ещё жарче!  
Флориан повернулся ещё раз посмотреть на храм. У пронаоса появился ещё один ангел с пылающим мечом, вот только живой, яростный и неуязвимый. Он играючи разбрасывал десантников-предателей и быстро обратил Чёрный Легион в бегство. Воскресший ангел вселял надежду, и Флориан последовал за хозяйкой в Варп.

12  
Менялись места и времена. Шли годы и расстояния. Флориан Дескин успел состариться. Появились морщины, огненно-рыжие волосы поседели, родной зелёный глаз поблёк, а имплантат потух.  
Возрождённый Из Пепла сражался, но не мог насытить демонетту. Он бился под странными фиолетовыми звёздами, чей свет опалял кожу. Замерзал в метели, когда кровь не успевала долететь до земли и билась на острые осколки. Страдал от зноя в пустыне, где пески поглощали путников, отягощенных грузом. Погружался в морские глубины, где природа стремилась смять и раздавить незваных гостей.  
Рыцарь нёс крест. Полэкс магистра утратил былую остроту в боях с демоническими циклопами с каменной кожей. Доспехи посекла пара исполинских чудовищ, одно страшнее другого. Болтер стал трофеем искусного мечника в доспехах из кроваво-красной бронзы и золота.  
Флориан стал одним целым с "Катафрактарием", и Дух Машины отзывался о владельце пусть и без дружбы, но с уважением.  
"Можешь звать меня Очернённым", – признался как-то Дух.  
В конце концов, Дескин понял, что не знал горя до этого мига. Он тосковал, когда покинул родной мир, не навестив матери. Горевал по братьям, которых пришлось убить. Скорбел по мальчишкам, которые не пережили посвящение в рыцари капитула.  
Теперь Флориан как будто очнулся. Приказ, отданный демонеттой, опустошил его. Личность, внутреннее я Дескина, чадила и тлела. Он стоял на коленях перед лагерем кочевников сухого пустынного мира, в котором лишь редкие перекати-поле напоминали о стремительности жизни. Ветер трепал длинные седые волосы. Слёзы катились по старческому лицу. Хозяйка пожелала крови ребёнка, в котором пробуждались колдовские силы.  
Родители заметили на границе стоянки преклонившего колени великана и спешно собирали пожитки. Иссеченная клинками, побитая снарядами и тронутая ржавчиной броня старого воина не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
– Чего ты ждешь? Последний рывок и я оставлю тебя в покое. Мы отправимся туда, откуда и начали, – демонетта облокотилась на искорёженный наплечник магистра.  
– Иди к чёрту, тварь! – Ангел Смерти повёл плечом и стряхнул Тьму.  
Демонетта захохотала.  
– Столько вытерпел. Для чего? – она опустилась на колени перед своим верным слугой. – С тех самых пор, как Жак привёл меня в этот мир, я всегда удивлялась вашей привязанности к близким. Люди так восхитительны в оправдании чудовищных поступков, когда речь идёт о семье или друзьях. – Тварь Тьмы поцеловала старика в щёку. – Будь хорошим мальчиком и сделай всё как надо.  
Флориан подарил демонетте полный ненависти взгляд. Тьма лишь рассмеялась в ответ.

13  
Дескин, наконец, добрался до цели. Ангел Смерти появился в настоящем мире даже чуть раньше того мгновения, когда он отправился в проклятую одиссею. Магистр смотрел на себя со стороны. Убогое насекомое, которое барахталось в океане звёзд. Он не стал кричать ему: "Не открывай книгу!" Такое действие космический десантник посчитал бессмысленным, после всего пережитого.  
Колдун открыл портал и перенёсся на мостик "Палача". Он ещё не потерял способность удивляться, когда встретил там гомункула, которого убил, казалось, тысячи лет назад. Магистр снёс упрямо цепляющейся за жизнь твари голову и раздавил её. Потом сломал архонту ноги, так что они вывернулись в коленях и шаром противовесом полэкса смял чужаку грудную клетку. Флориан схватил предателя-губернатора и скрылся в Море Душ.

14  
Флориан покинул палату медицинского отсека "Величия Терры". После гибели "Лунного Затмения" выжившие космические десантники и команда ударного крейсера расположились на борту линейного корабля Инквизиции.  
На выходе его ждали воины Караулы Смерти и Дэй Ноф. Все с оружием и в отмеченных сражениями силовых доспехах.  
– Ты поддался! – Дэй Ноф угрожающе вскинул боевой посох. – Не стоило мне доверять сопляку такой страшный артефакт!  
Флориан уже сбросил металлолом, в который превратился "Катафрактарий", а поэтому стоял перед воинами в изношенном комбинезоне. Несмотря на грозный вид Ангелов Смерти, Дескин смотрел на них, как на ничтожную пыль.  
– Тише, Дэй.  
– Ты одержим? Демон покинул фолиант?!  
– Даже если бы это было так, разве стал бы я признаваться?  
Удар посохом должен был разбить голову магистру, но Дэй Ноф окаменел. Он пришёл в ужас, когда его руки, всё его тело застыло без движения.  
Дескин поводил пальцем из стороны в сторону, а у его горло появилось лезвие эспадона.  
– Рем, друг. Ты тоже считаешь меня потерянным и проклятым?  
– А как ты, блять, – выругался капеллан–дознаватель. – Объяснишь это?! – Ангел Мщения кивнул на застывшую статую провидца.  
– Знания, Рем. Больше ничего, – Флориан щёлкнул пальцами и поймал боевой посох. Искрящиеся разряды как будто в страхе отпрянули от металлических когтей магистра.  
– Но как? Как нам быть? – Дэй Ноф едва дышал после оцепенения.  
Флориан Дескин развёл руки. Он отощал. Некогда пышущее здоровьем мускулистое тело превратилось в тень. Магистр особенно жалко смотрелся в сравнении со стоящими рядом громадами.  
– Убей меня прямо сейчас. Или доложи Капэти, чтобы тот позвал Ципраса. Изверг любит пытать. Я же пройду любую проверку. После близкого знакомства с демонами, меня уже не напугать смешными потугами Серого Рыцаря.  
Бруннульф выполнил несколько жестов: "Что случилось с тобой?"  
– Со мной позабавилась одна демонетта. Она многое обещала, но оказалась обычной обманщицей. Всем, что мне нужно было, – Флориан постучал пальцем по лбу, – я уже владел. Поэтому и избавился от тяжёлых цепей. Теперь уже я дергаю за нити чудовища.  
– Она ещё жива? – Басараб бросил взгляд на книгу.  
– Да.  
– Призови её.  
Флориан сбросил фолиант на пол. Книга открылась на середине. Серый коридор оказался освещён фиолетовым светом. Взвыло оружие Басараба и Бруннульфа. Из проклятой книги показались сначала ладони. Они нащупали пол, а потом вытянули остальное тело. Демонетта покорно застыла рядом с магистром.  
– Можешь уничтожить её, Дэй. Пока астропаты "Величия Терры" не стали сходить с ума.  
– Пусть убирается прочь! – Дэй Ноф не знал, что делать дальше. Он обхватил голову и молча смотрел на магистра.  
Изголодавшаяся Жажда Знаний спряталась обратно.  
– Ты пройдёшь все проверки и дознания, которые только возможны! – заявил Йеремия и глазные имплантаты налились пламенем. – Ради твоего же блага.  
– Не сомневайся, Рем, – ответил Флориан. – Все проверки, дознания и испытания. Ради блага капитула, жителей Ицамны и всего Империума.


End file.
